


Beaten

by X_Feli_Chan_X



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward is a PA, M/M, Roy is a CEO, The Flame - Freeform, mild violence, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Feli_Chan_X/pseuds/X_Feli_Chan_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giant blast came from the Crimson Lotus’ fingertips and the Flame launched himself toward the villain. He was a moment too late, and the blast hit the right side of the building causing part of it to collapse inward on itself. As the Flame watched part of the building’s destruction in anger, the Crimson Lotus disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I am happy to introduce a new series of fics that I am starting. These are in a Superhero AU that I thought up of a few months ago.  
> I'll be adding more to the series - my plan is for the series to consist of one-shots that span through out the story line that I haven't completely fleshed out yet.  
> I hope you all will enjoy the first installment to the Superhero AU!

“You think you’ve got me, do you Flame?” the question was drenched with sarcasm and venom.   
The Flame smirked as he stared at the man on the building across the street. He had managed a few good attacks on the Crimson Lotus. The Flame honestly regretted not ending the man years ago - the first time he had struck out against the group and the city.  
“I don’t believe you are in much of a position to continue this fight, Crimson,” the Flame walked closer to the roof that he stood on. He could feel the wary, curious gazes of the bystanders who had hidden and those that had tried to find shelter. He knew his own employees stood among them. The sounds of sirens rang through the air as emergency vehicles tried to get to the scene. Surprisingly to everyone, and especially to the Flame, the Crimson Lotus had not turned this fight into a bloodbath.  
The Crimson Lotus was known for finding fun in the ‘artistic’ way blood would flow from the human body and had an eerie ability to sense where people were. Almost completely contrary to his name, the Crimson Lotus wore a pure white suit, white leather shoes, fedora and a fully white eye mask to match.  
“This ends today, Crimson. Come quietly and -”  
“And be experimented on by the government?” He cackled and set Roy with a glare. “Not a chance, Flame. You think you’ve got me beat...” the black haired man turned, his long ponytail flowing in the sudden breeze, his gaze landing on the Mustang Incorporated building that the Flame and his team had earlier evacuated. His eyes narrowed before a madly gleeful smile broke out across his face. “But is is I,” the man cackled madly, raising a hand at the building as he turned back to the Flame, his insane smile growing, “who have beaten you!”  
A giant blast came from the Crimson Lotus’ fingertips and the Flame launched himself toward the villain. He was a moment too late, and the blast hit the right side of the building causing part of it to collapse inward on itself. As the Flame watched part of the building’s destruction in anger, the Crimson Lotus disappeared.

~/~

Roy hid his mask in his shirt pocket as he shrugged back on his suit jacket. He calmly walked out of the alleyway and mussed his hair back into the messy look he was known for.  
Reporters ran past all trying to find the Flame to ask questions and Roy had to hold back a chuckle as he strolled over to the meeting spot for his employees; they’d never find the Flame now.  
His face turned grim as he rounded the corner that led to where he’d been fighting only minutes ago and he could see his building’s damage up close now. It would take weeks of repair. The six-story building was standing overall, but the glass walls of the upper floors were visibly cracked and would have to be replaced. However most of the damage was done to the right corner of his building. The blast had hit the sixth floor, and it appeared that the area had caved into the fifth, with possible damage to the fourth floor. Roy sighed despairingly. He didn’t know how the Crimson Lotus could possibly think that destroying the specific part of his building with his office in it - Roy gritted his teeth at that - would have defeated him.  
Normally he’d worry that an employee of his could have gotten hurt,but he and his team had figured out a mandatory evacuation plan once they had found out the Crimson had escaped from prison. Several workers, including his ever diligent and insightful PA, had thought the drills were ludicrous.However, especially in a time like this, Roy was glad he had done so.  
His employees were milling around whispering and talking to each other in hushed tones, he was approached by his head of accounting, Riza Hawkeye and his long-time friend, and the city’s chief of investigations, Maes Hughes.  
“Looks like the evacuation plan was a huge success, Roy!” Maes put both thumbs up and his smile had a grim sort of humor to it. “That hit there could have been damaging.”  
Roy nodded and looked to Riza. “None of the prototypes within the building should be in danger as of now - it was just the office areas that seem to have been hit,” the blonde woman reported. Roy sighed, nodding again as he looked around for another blond - his PA. He knew to report to his boss like the others had, and Roy hoped that the argument that they had gotten into the morning prior wouldn’t make him difficult now during this work crisis. The blond had been cold throughout the workday yesterday and today as well over what had been discussed - or rather refused to have been discussed - at breakfast the day before.  
“Is everyone accounted for?” The question remained unanswered for a moment as his two friends looked around for the small blond.  
“Yes, everyone is. Edward should be around here somewhere, I saw him come out with us,” Riza assured and Roy nodded warily as Maes bumped into his shoulder. “Don’t look now, but the press is comin’ your way.”  
Roy groaned and worked to get his press face on and was adjusting his tie when a shout across the courtyard was heard,  
“Chief!” Roy turned, frowning at the panicked expression on his head of security’s face. “Chief, the Boss was in the building!”  
Roy took a step back as he felt his blood run cold, the two beside him sucked in sharp gasps. The pieces from what the Crimson Lotus had said, his behavior, everything was clicking into place in his mind.  
“I just heard some of the researchers sayin’ he took off back after ya into the building - that he’d never come back out! So, I check the cameras and-oof!” Roy pushed past the man, hearing Maes shout for someone to ensure an ambulance was on it’s way and hearing Jean call after him as he stormed into the building.  
‘What was that little idiot thinking?’ Roy cleared the second landing and started up past the third floor stairwell. Fire and security alarms were blaring and lights were flashing as he climbed higher.  
He thought about checking the building floor by floor - going through all the offices and room - but he knew it would be pointless. The Crimson Lotus had hit the sixth floor’s right corner for a reason. He had been able to sense the blond inside. Roy only had to figure out which of the top two floors to search now.  
Roy typically wasn’t the praying sort of man, but it was the only thing he could think to do as he reached the fifth floor and pushed the fire door open. He couldn’t bear the thought of finding Ed like he had when Crimson had first attacked - pinned, bleeding - so much blood from such as small body...Roy shook his head and looked around the fifth floor from his current vantage point. The air was hazy with smoke and all of the fire sprinklers were on. Roy strode through the floor - closer to the impact point, where he could hear electrical wires hissing and snapping and faintly heard the ambulance and firetruck sirens.  
He neared where his office should have been one floor above and stopped dead in his tracks.  
If he didn’t regret the fight they had had yesterday morning - he did now.  
If he didn’t regret not calling the blond back to apologize the night before - he did now.  
If he didn’t regret not telling Edward the truth from the beginning - he most certainly did now.  
There was a small pool of blood around the blond’s head, large glass shards surrounding him. A large gash started above his right eyebrow ended at his hairline, his tanned face was pale and his eyes were closed. His legs were pinned by what once must have been a wall and there was a large portion of the window frame crushing his right arm.  
It was too painfully similar to that day, years ago, and Roy merely stood there, eyes wide as he heard the noise of glass tinkling as it fell from the remains of the front of the building. His mind was lost in the blood, the screaming, the long hours of waiting in the hospital, he could feel bile coming up his throat -   
“What’s got you lookin’ so defeated, ya Bastard?” the sound of the blond’s weak, scratchy voice made Roy cough back the bile and blink several times to see what was really in front of him. Ed's sharp golden eyes staring up at Roy. True - it was bad, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time this had happened.  
“Ed,” Roy’s voice cracked as he stumbled closer to his fallen PA. Last time, Ed had not been coherent, he hadn’t even been conscious - but he was this time.  
“Hey, quit with that look,” Ed frowned, wincing in pain as the gash above his eyebrow pulled. “I know you’re freaking out, Bastard. Half my limbs are metal - I’m only a little worried about my right leg, feels a little numb.”  
Half of his limbs were metal because of how royally he’d fucked up last time, Roy gritted his teeth as he took off his work jacket and balled it up to press against Ed’s head injury. The guilt that it was his fault and he couldn’t even apologize for it to his lover ate at him.  
“You’re an idiot,” Ed flinched at the contact and glared up at Roy as the older man spoke. “Why the hell did you come back in?”  
“Because you’d come running back in here. Yes, I’m pissed as fuck that you’re keeping secrets from me, but I’m not about to let you come running in here to die. You didn’t even follow your own evacuation plan! Where the fuck did you even go? I couldn’t find you anywhere.”  
Roy lowered his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. He could still feel Ed’s heated glare on his face and hear his words slowly begin to slur by the end of his rant.  
“I’ll tell you later - I promise. But for now you need to relax until the paramedics come.”  
“Bastard, ‘m fine,” Ed huffed. “You’ve told me that a million times-”  
“You’ve lost a lot of blood, Edward,” Roy’s voice was sharp, but softened as he continued. “I know I have, but I mean it this time.” He squeezed the blond’s hand and golden eyes narrowed before squeezing back. Silence settled over the two of them as they waited. Roy looked into Ed’s hazy golden eyes as he settled in his resolve.  
This time because it was a deliberate act to hurt him by the Crimson Lotus.   
This time because it’d been too close of a call.  
This time because keeping Edward in the dark hadn’t kept him safer - it put him in worse danger that he blindly ran into.  
This time because the Flame had once again been unable to protect the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on FF.net as well!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
